Haunted
by chewinggumandpencils
Summary: A one-shot based off of Taylor Swift's song Haunted. Told in Hermione's POV. Part of my ongoing project to write a one-shot for every song on the Speak Now album. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


_A/N: Hey guys! This is the one-shot for Haunted. It's all in Hermione's POV. I thinks it's pretty obvious when it takes place, but in case it's not: it takes place in the 7th book, in the chapter The Goblin's Revenge. I did add a little tid-bit that only happened in the movie, because I really like it. Hope you like it!_

_As usual, I do not own Harry Potter or Taylor Swift. I do own a pair of glasses that I always lose. That's why I can't own the other things: because I would lose them and that would just be horrible for the world._

* * *

><p>I've always known that we walked a fragile line. Ever since first year, when we first became friends after you insulted me, I've known that the line we walked would be very fragile. Throughout the years, I've seen it crack at times, but it's never broken. Harry's always helped us fix it in time. I never thought I'd see that line break. Yet, you reply to me and Harry and I can see that this line's not safe. You're tired of the cold, of the dark, of the hungry. You feel like you can't trust the one person you've always been able to trust, your best friend. And seeing that makes me feel like I can't trust you. I watch you, watching everything start to burst out, all those things you've thought for so long.<p>

You and Harry start arguing and I'm holding my breath. _No. Please. Don't do this. _

You and Harry keep arguing. All I can do is call out your name, hoping you'll hear me.

"Ron!"

_I can't lose you again. I finally got you back after Lavender. Not now. Please. _But I know that my silent pleas are in vain. Your feelings have made your eyes go cold. Or maybe it's the horcux!

"Take off the locket, Ron. Please take it off. You wouldn't be talking like this if you hadn't been wearing it all day." My voice was unusually high as I tried to hide my emotions. But it wasn't enough. You turn against me and use me as a weapon against Harry, telling him about my doubts. I try to defend myself, but you won't let me.

_Come on Ron. Please. _I watch you and Harry going back and forth. _Please don't do this. _Yet you don't stop. It escalates and I have to cast a shield charm to stop you and Harry from hurting each other. Then, it happens. You ask me to choose. And I can't choose you, no matter how much I want to. You turn away and leave the tent. I run behind you as soon as I can.

"Ron! Ron! Don't leave! Ron!" I keep looking for you frantically, hoping to see you. "Don't leave me like this, Ron! Please!" Then I hear a pop. _No. NO. Please. I thought I had you figured out! Why did this have to go wrong? _I keep looking for you in vain, hoping I had imagined the pop. _You're all I wanted. Come on, Ron, you can't leave me like this. _I start running, tears pouring down my face, mixing with the rain. I start to realize that I hadn't misheard. He was gone. My chest starts tightening up and I feel like I can't breathe. _No. Why? _ I stop running and stand there in the rain, sobbing. My tears only grew as I realized that he couldn't come back.

The next few days were torture. I tried not to cry for Harry's sake, but I just kept reliving the moment in my mind, having to watch you walk away while I couldn't move, blocked by my own shield charm. I'd watched you walk away from everything we had, our friendships, our trust. Everything.

I couldn't stop thinking about everything we'd talked about while on the run. I'd meant everything I'd said to you. Why couldn't you realize that?

Harry did try to help. There wasn't much he could do, and he knew that, but he did try. We danced one night. Nothing happened. It took away the thoughts of you for a short while. But that could only last so long. As soon as the song was over, all I could think about was how I wished he was you. And the moment ended. We grew used to silence.

The worst part was the dreams. The memory of you leaving would haunt me even worse at night than during the day. I would cast muffilato around my bed so I wouldn't disturb Harry with my nightmares of you leaving.

Often I woke up from those, holding my breath, grabbing on to my blanket for dear life. And the realization would wash over me. _I'm never going to see him again._ I don't know how I made it through. Something kept me holding on to nothing. I truly felt like I had nothing. You left me. I'd thought I'd figured you out, but no. You couldn't see that you were all I wanted.

You left me. You left me in this pitiful excuse for living, trying to make it through the day without reliving that horrible moment. You haunted me.

Every time I would wake up from one of those nightmares, there was only one thing that stopped me from cursing everything in my sight. I knew you couldn't ever be truly gone. You may have left me like this. But I knew that you couldn't be gone, because I'd never forget you.

After I had calmed down following a nightmare, I would lay there and think. _Why had you left me like this? I'd thought I had finally figured you out. I know things went wrong. They weren't like we thought they would be. But why couldn't you at least finish what you started? Why did you have to leave me like this? Couldn't you at least have left me whole? You took my heart, you arse._

Then I would start thinking about you and I would lose the ability to breath.

_Why do you have to haunt me?_

The day you showed up again, something inside of me broke. We'd always walked a fragile line. I had thought it would never break. But it had. And now there you were. Back again. Haunting me.

I'd never thought I'd see you.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Did you like it? Did you hate it? Did you have an opinion on it? If so, leave a review! They make me happy. :D Normally, I also accept cookies, but I have like twenty in my kitchen right now, so not today._


End file.
